


A Jersey's Magic and Spilled Onigiri

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Establish Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sex, Top Hinata Shouyou, the fic no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Shouyou wanted to have sex. Atsumu was tired from practice. Shouyou had to figure out how to get Atsumu in the mood. What could an old jersey and a plate of onigiri have in common? The way to a man's... heart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	A Jersey's Magic and Spilled Onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> The fic no one asked for! I was having some major brain funk whilst writing my ongoing piece (His Sunny Monster) and I decided to run a prompt generator. This was the first one and this is what you're getting. Come find me on twitter (psyduck_ms) and tell me your thoughts. Leave a comment and feel free to share :)

“Shou,” Atsumu looked up from the newest issue of Volleyball Monthly, his recently washed blonde hair sending droplets of water flying, “I told ya, I’m not in the mood tonight.” 

“Tsumu,” Shouyou grinned, crawling between his boyfriend’s legs, “Just once?” 

“I’m tired, Shou,” Atsumu leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Shouyou’s forehead, the pages of the magazine crinkling in his hand, “Practice really wore me out today.” 

“Tsumu,” Shouyou’s voice rose to a whine. He rested his head on Atsumu’s knee while the man sat up and continued reading the magazine. Shouyou pointed his lip out in a pout as he stared up at his lover. The man’s reading glasses were set atop the very tip of his nose, his cinnamon bark brown eyes were focused on the glossy pages in his hands. Atsumu’s jaw clenched and released in his habitual routine while he focused on whatever article had captured his attention. 

Shouyou’s gaze traveled towards the man’s lips and the fire in his belly stirred. His pale pink lips were pulled to the right in the faintest of smiles, but all Shouyou could focus on was the luscious cupid’s bow he wanted between his teeth. He let out a small whimper and wrapped himself around Atsumu’s leg, burying his head into the soft fabric of his well-worn sweatpants. Atsumu laid a gentle hand on the top of his head, stroking his hair into what he thought would be Shouyou’s submission. Atsumu’s slender, but strong fingers tipped him over the edge and his cock twitched in retaliation. 

He looked up at Atsumu, who was still gliding tender fingers through his messy hair and decided he would get his way that night. Shouyou stood up, making sure to hide his arousal and bolted to their bathroom, shouting behind him, “I’m going to shower and get ready for bed.” 

As soon as his feet touched the chilled tile, he was quietly locking the door behind him. Shouyou ducked into their walk-in closet and stifled through the enormous amount of hanged clothes, searching for... Ah! He looked down at the piece of clothing in his hands, a mischievous grin curving his lips. 

Stripping out of his clothes, Shouyou stepped into the ice-cold spray of the shower, his erection straining. He worked shampoo through his hair and soaped up his body with Atsumu’s favorite body wash. The scent of lavender flooded Shouyou’s senses and he gritted his teeth as the pulsing in his lower parts went wild. He slumped against the wall, the frigid water ran down his back and he sucked in deep breaths to steady his rapid heartbeats. 

Sometime later, Shouyou was pulling on Atsumu’s National Team jersey over his head. The jersey hit at the very top of his thighs, just barely covering his nether region. He looked in the mirror with a smirk, Atsumu wouldn’t be able to say no to this. 

He cautiously turned the lock, peering out into their bedroom. The white duvet on their king bed was still laying neatly and untouched since they had made the bed that morning. Shouyou tiptoed to the door and peeked around the frame, Atsumu was still nose deep in the magazine. The man had curled a pillow under his arm and leaned against the arm of the couch. Shouyou’s heart melted at the sight of his lover and his skin peppered with heat. He wanted Atsumu. And he wanted him now. 

Shouyou sneaked into the kitchen, keeping his barely clad body out of Atsumu’s line of sight. He angled his body just out of the view of their living room and called out, “Are you thirsty? Want a snack?” 

“I’ll take water and one of the onigiri we picked up.” 

Shouyou opened the fridge and pulled out two of the onigiri and a bottle of water. He turned his head to confirm Atsumu was still nose deep in the magazine before he got to work on his plan. He unwrapped the onigiri and placed them on a plate. Luckily, their counter was clutter free that night, Sakusa had come over the previous evening for dinner, which meant the apartment had been thoroughly cleaned and sanitized. 

With Atsumu absorbed in his magazine, Shouyou lightly hopped on the island and swung his legs off the edge, facing Atsumu. He held the plate in one hand and the bottle in the other before clearing his throat and parting his legs. 

Atsumu looked up and his mouth dropped in time with the magazine. It hit the floor with an all too satisfying _thwack._ A wicked grin curled Shouyou’s lips as his boyfriend collided with the wooden floor, knocking their table aside with his hip. Atsumu was in between his legs in an instant, running his hands up the sides of the jersey, a look of awe stretched across his face as he touched the old jersey. 

“Do ya still want to eat?” Shouyou mimicked Atsumu’s slight accent. Atsumu’s hands were sending lightning bolts down to his toes as he toyed with the fabric covering Shouyou’s top half. 

“What’s on the menu?” Atsumu looked up at him, his eyes now filled with a lusting greed. Shouyou managed a stunted laugh as Atsumu’s hand gripped his thigh, the air catching in his throat. 

“I’ve got some fresh onigiri,” Shouyou batted his eyelashes and held the plate of onigiri above his lap. His hands were trembling as Atsumu slid his fingers down to his knee, his fingertips leaving trails of fire on his skin. Atsumu looked down at the plate and Shouyou’s cock jumped. 

“I’m craving something,” Atsumu touched the top of one of the rice balls, “With more substance.” A groan escaped Shouyou’s lips in anticipation. Atsumu gave him a toothy grin and licked his lips, “What’s wrong baby?”

“I-I’m great Tsumu, just, ah!” Atsumu’s hand gripped the inside of his thigh, cutting off his measly attempts of seduction. 

“Why don’t ya set those down baby?” Atsumu’s fingers were inching dangerously close to home and all Shouyou could do was clench the plate and bottle in his hand. His breaths came in small pants as molten fingers danced against the innermost part of his thigh. His cock was throbbing from the lack of Atsumu’s hand wrapped around it. 

“But you haven’t eaten, Tsu-” Shouyou’s voice was cut off with a moan as Atsumu’s fingers brushed against his hardened length. His spine arched on its own volition, searching for heated fingers. Atsumu hummed a low growl of approval and stroked a finger against the base of his cock, taking his sinfully sweet time trailing it up to Shouyou’s slicked tip. 

“Later,” Atsumu bent forward, pressing his lips to the juncture of Shouyou’s neck and shoulder, “Ya really can’t take no for an answer.” Atsumu murmured against his flushed skin, placing soft kisses up Shouyou’s neck. 

“C-can’t take no,” Shouyou’s body trembled under the man’s lips and the hand that was hovering over his throbbing cock. 

Atsumu licked the bottom of his ear and took the tender lobe between his teeth, letting out a satisfied groan when Shouyou bucked his hips forward. His head was spinning, every nerve in his body was screaming to be touched by Atsumu. Shouyou let out an aggravated whimper and dropped his head to Atsumu’s shoulder and pleaded with the man, “Touch me.” 

“Ya know I can’t say no to ya, baby,” Atsumu raked his fingers through Shouyou’s still dripping hair and pulled his head back, crushing their lips together. The plate clattered off the counter, smacking the floor in a sharp _crack_ as Shouyou lost all sense of rationality, the water bottle nowhere to be seen. Their tongues swirled together, the taste of Atsumu’s evening tea soaking through Shouyou’s taste buds. Shouyou nipped at Atsumu’s top lip, taking his lush cupid’s bow between gentle teeth, and pulling, a greedy moan bubbling up from his throat. 

Atsumu moved closer, parting Shouyou’s thighs to make room for his frame and taking control of his lips again. Shouyou hissed into Atsumu’s mouth as the man’s free hand wrapped around the base of his pulsing cock. The fire in Shouyou’s stomach raged as Atsumu slid a scorching hand up his shaft and fingered his soaked tip. Shouyou’s lustful moan interrupted their kiss and Atsumu’s hand slipped back down, the precum leaking from Shouyou providing a deliciously useful lube. Shouyou was left quivering in ecstasy, his balls tightening as his release tried to tear through the surface. 

“Not yet, baby,” Atsumu pulled Shouyou’s head back and kissed him with a demanding force. Atsumu’s tongue swept the inside of his cheek and danced with his own while the grip on his cock loosened, Shouyou’s orgasm being pushed back below the waves of pleasure he had been riding. Atsumu’s fingers dug into the muscles of Shouyou’s thighs and fire coursed through Shouyou’s blood. Atsumu’s hands were everywhere, the base of his neck as Atsumu tipped tilted Shouyou’s head back and sucked tantalizing marks into the soft, thin skin. A hand gripped his hip and pulled him closer to the edge, their pelvises thrust together. 

Shouyou could feel Atsumu’s arousal through his sweatpants, his own aching cock rubbing up against Shouyou’s. In desperation, Shouyou pulled at the bottom of Atsumu’s slim fit tee, struggling to pull it off his lover. Atsumu sunk his teeth into the supple junction of Shouyou’s neck and shoulders and rubbed himself against Shouyou as a warning. A small yelp escaped Shouyou before it was silenced by Atsumu’s lips. Their teeth clicked together while Atsumu snaked his hands under Shouyou’s ass and pulled him off the counter. 

He wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, his bare and dripping cock flush against Atsumu’s stomach. Atsumu walked them into their bedroom and climbed onto the bed, the springs groaning quietly under the weight of their conjoined bodies. On his knees, Atsumu sat Shouyou down, breaking apart their kiss to sweep the jersey off Shouyou and throwing it behind him to be lost until morning. Shouyou tried to pull Atsumu back into a hungry kiss, but he was pushed onto his back, the memory foam of the mattress embracing his quivering body. 

“Yer so damn gorgeous, Shou,” Atsumu’s eyes traveled up and down Shouyou’s nude form, licking his lips as he eye-fucked every bit of Shouyou’s exposed skin. The blood was roaring in Shouyou’s ears while he tried to concentrate on his lover in between his legs, his cock tenting his sweatpants. 

“Ya like what ya see, baby?” Shouyou looked up at the Cheshire grin that stretched across Atsumu’s face. Shouyou’s own lips curved into a seductive grin and he reached his hand out, groping Atsumu over the soft fabric. Atsumu shuddered under his palm and lightly thrust himself into Shouyou’s hand. 

“Do you?” Shouyou fingered the waistband of Atsumu’s sweatpants, the soft strip of dark hair that disappeared into his boxers tickling his knuckles. 

“Ya already know the answer to that,” Atsumu grabbed Shouyou’s hand and pressed it against his cock, “This is what ya do to me, baby.” 

Shouyou squeezed Atsumu’s length and looked up at him, feigning innocence, “What should I do about it, Tsum?” 

“Suck it,” Atsumu breathed out on a ragged groan. 

Shouyou clicked his tongue against his teeth and pulled at the barrier between him and his prize. With his lips set in a pout, he looked up at Atsumu, “Take off yer clothes.” Atsumu wasted no time in stripping off the unwanted clothing and tossing it to the side. Shouyou hummed in approval and patted the bed, “On yer knees.” 

Atsumu clambered back onto the bed, his cock standing at attention. Shouyou’s own arousal twitched hungrily at the sight of his boyfriend in all his glory. Atsumu’s tanned skin was dewy with an excited sweat, his defined abs flexed as he adjusted to his position, and those goddamn thighs. Shouyou traced a finger up the inside of Atsumu’s thigh, marveling at the solid muscle. Atsumu’s cock bounced in anticipation, a low moan escaping his lips. 

“Good boy,” Shouyou wetted his lips while he admired Atsumu’s spilling and engorged tip. He wrapped a hand around the tip of Atsumu’s cock, reveling in the throaty groan that escaped his lover. He slowly let his hand slide the length of Atsumu, grinning at the moans above him. 

When Shouyou wrapped his lips around Atsumu’s tip, the man cried out and raked his hands through Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou grinned around the cock and looked up at Atsumu, watching as his lover melted into a puddle of bliss. Atsumu’s eyes glazed over and his breathing slowed to shallow pants, his body shaking. Shouyou slid further down Atsumu’s cock until his lips touched the base, his throat clenching around the length. 

“Fuck, Shou,” Atsumu’s hands tightened in his hair and Shouyou reached up, touching two fingers to soft lips. He teased his fingertips against Atsumu’s mouth until he parted his lips, allowing Shouyou in. Shouyou gently pressed his fingers to Atsumu’s tongue and swirled them around, getting them as slick as possible. He proceeded to move his mouth up and down Atsumu, the salty precum exploding on his tongue with every motion. 

Humming in satisfaction, Shouyou pulled his fingers from Atsumu’s mouth and slid them down his stomach, towards his lover’s entrance. Atsumu mewled in approval as one finger slipped into him. Shouyou’s own grunt of approval was muffled by Atsumu’s cock. He looked up at Atsumu, a twinkle in his eyes as he stroked his second finger against Atsumu. 

The man bit his lip and nodded, thrusting his hips forward, his length filling Shouyou’s throat once more. Shouyou slipped his second finger in while the man pulled his face forward. Shouyou gently pumped his fingers up into Atsumu as the man fucked his mouth. Shouyou’s cock was dripping between his legs, matching the tears that escaped the corners of his eyes.

“Shou!” Atsumu shuddered and dragged his nails against the back of Shouyou’s head as he released into Shouyou’s mouth. Warm bursts of liquid hit the back of his throat as Atsumu rode his first orgasm. Shouyou swallowed every drop. 

“Goddamnit, Shou,” Atsumu was trembling above him, sweat rolled down his forehead and landed on the duvet next to Shouyou. Atsumu released his grip from Shouyou’s curls and raked them through his own hair. Shouyou looked up at Atsumu, his mouth full of cock, and grinned. He hooked his fingers inside of Atsumu and the man jolted, gasping out a strangled cry of pleasure. Shouyou released Atsumu from his mouth with a _plop_ and sat up to kiss his lover. 

He snaked his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth and grinned as he pressed up into Atsumu’s spot again. Atsumu clung onto him tightly as Shouyou played with his most intimate spot. He pressed a light kiss to the tip of Atsumu’s nose, his voice husky, “Whatcha want, Tsum?” 

“I-I-” Shouyou wiggled his fingers deeper and Atsumu let out a whimper, “I want ya, Shou. Please.” 

“Whatever you want, Tsum,” Shouyou brushed his lips against Atsumu’s and slipped his fingers out to sit up against the headboard of their bed. He stroked his hand up and down himself while he reached over and pulled out the bottle of the lube from the nightstand. He held a hand up at Atsumu and crooked his finger at his lover, beckoning him to come. 

Atsumu crawled over and positioned himself to straddle Shouyou’s hips, gripping the headboard as Shouyou applied a generous amount of lube to his cock. Shouyou took one of Atsumu’s hardened nipples in his mouth and sucked as he slid three well lubed fingers into Atsumu. 

“Shou!” The man keened, rolling his hips against the fingers inside of him, stretching him. Shouyou was relishing in the cries coming from his lover. Content with his job, Shouyou pulled his fingers out of Atsumu and gripped his hips, gently easing him down onto his cock. He gritted his teeth, a moan vibrating in his chest as Atsumu clenched around him. Atsumu was no better as he slid down Shouyou’s length. 

“Shit. Atsumu,” Shouyou leaned forward and placed a kiss to the man’s shoulder, “You’re so fucking tight.” He looked up, searching for hints of discomfort before he began to move, but all he could find was pure pleasure. Shouyou stroked gentle fingers through Atsumu’s blonde hair and pulled him down into a sloppy kiss, taking the moment to move deeper into the man. Atsumu moaned into Shouyou’s mouth and wrapped his arms around Shouyou, digging his nails into his shoulders. 

Their sharp, little pants and gasps filled their bedroom. Skin slapped against skin as the two worked in rhythm to reach climax. Shouyou sunk his head down to Atsumu’s chest, sucking, biting, marking the man as he thrust up into him. Atsumu’s breathless moans shook Shouyou to his core. Atsumu spread his legs and he leaned back on his hands, giving Shouyou the view of a lifetime. 

“Atsumu,” Shouyou reached a hand in between their sweating bodies and grasped Atsumu’s cock. The man let out a strangled moan, approving of Shouyou’s hand slipping up and down his length. Shouyou was on the verge of climax, his body tightening as he pumped up into Atsumu, white light filling his vision. 

“Atsumu,” His husky voice cut through Atsumu’s moaning and the man slammed against Shouyou, wrapping his arms around him. He worked at Atsumu’s cock, squeezing the base, and being rewarded with the burning liquid that coated their chests. Atsumu sucked in a sharp breath, his body trembling as Shouyou’s own orgasm rippled through him. He gripped Atsumu’s shoulders as the shockwaves of pleasure rolled through him and he emptied himself into Atsumu. Shouyou’s body shook as he rode the waves of his release. 

Atsumu collapsed against him and burrowed his face into Shouyou’s neck. Shouyou smiled against Atsumu and pressed a kiss to his temple, squeezing the man in his lap. 

“Shower?” Atsumu murmured into Shouyou’s neck, his voice raw. 

“Shower,” Shouyou pulled Atsumu back to look at him and grin, “Thought you weren’t in the mood.” 

Atsumu rolled his eyes, “What was I supposed to do? Ya looked so damn sexy.” 

“Who would’ve thought your old jersey would get you turned on.” 

“Not the jersey, ya scrub,” Atsumu bumped his head against Shouyou’s, “All of ya turns me on, but seeing ya in my jersey. Ya don’t even know.” 

“I had to steal your attention someway,” Shouyou let out a laugh, “What had you so entranced anyways?” 

“Yer new article.” 

“Oh,” Shouyou brushed a lock of hair from Atsumu’s face, “I didn’t realize it was coming out this month.” 

“I bought like twelve copies of it,” Atsumu grinned at him, “I shoulda bought the whole lot. Can’t have anyone else seeing how good ya look in a jersey, especially after that.” 

“Atsumu.” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you, ya scrub.” 

“I love ya more, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @KennedyDreyar for getting me pumped up to write this. Check her out for more Atsuhina works!
> 
> Stay safe out there!  
> Cheers!  
> -S

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [oikawa 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033647) by [taesbootae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesbootae/pseuds/taesbootae)




End file.
